Logging while drilling (LWD) or measurement while drilling (MWD) systems are used to monitor downhole conditions while drilling for hydrocarbon resources, such as oil or natural gas. By way of example, LWD/MWD systems may include one or more sensors which measure formation properties such as density, resistivity, gamma rays, porosity, etc. Other sensors may also be included to measure selected drilling parameters, such as inclination and azimuth trajectory of the wellbore, for example. Additional drilling sensors may include a sensor for measuring axial force (weight) applied to the LWD/MWD system, and shock and vibration sensors.
With respect to resistivity tools, these generally include an array of radio frequency (RF) transmitters and receivers, which are respectively used to transmit RF signals into the formation and receive the reflected RF energy, which may then be used to determine resistivity measurements for the formation. The transmitters and receivers electronics package is generally made of a conductive and/or magnetic material for electromagnetic shielding purposes. In addition, it may be desirable for the electronics package to maintain good electrical and mechanical contact with the drill collar to reduce noise, which affects the resistivity measurement. Yet, the stresses and high operating temperatures experienced in a borehole environment may still lead to problems with electronic components in resistivity tools, as well as other downhole tools, in some instances.